


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by MidnightxBluexBlack



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightxBluexBlack/pseuds/MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During yet another stint in the hospital, Totsuka wakes up to find that a certain someone never left his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Person A of your OTP is in the hospital after an accident and is injured to some sort of degree where Person A has to stay the night. Person B doesn’t want to leave Person A alone so Person B stays by their side as long as they can bringing sweets and other gifts to comfort Person A.
> 
> Prompt taken from otpprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> I took some artistic license with this one, and I think it turned out pretty okay.

Totsuka Tatara slowly opened his eyes. The last time he had been awake, the sun had been shining annoyingly in his face until Kusanagi-san had been kind enough to draw the blinds, and Yata had been arguing animatedly with Bando about something silly. Anna and Mikoto had both been sitting by his bed, both quiet as usual, but both obviously worried.

Now, the sun had gone down, and his room was empty—’Well, almost empty,’ Totsuka observed, a gentle, fond smile gracing his lips as he finally noticed the form of a certain, slumped over, quietly snoring Red King. Mikoto’s hand still held loosely to Totsuka’s as he slept, hunched onto the mattress of Totsuka’s hospital bed in a position that struck Totsuka as looking exceedingly uncomfortable, but, well, Mikoto could sleep anywhere when he put his mind to it. 

Looking around the room once again, Totsuka noticed a piece of paper sitting on his bedside cabinet, accomanied by three things—a glass of water, a set of pills, and a bag of candy. The water and the pills, Totsuka was sure, were left by the nurse for him to take upon waking, and he downed them quickly, hoping to abate some of the growing aches that were starting to make him uncomfortable. The note and the candy, however, must have come from somewhere else. 

‘Hate to leave you while you’re sleeping, but the brats are making a scene. Have some candy on me. The lion refused to leave his tamer, so he’s here, too. Make sure to behave yourself. Oh, and Anna said to tell you “Bye.” —Kusanagi’

Totsuka chuckled at the thought of Kusanagi escorting the bickering Bando and Yata out of the building, probably by the ear, exasperated and done with the well-behaved Anna trailing behind.

He must have made a bit too much noise, though, because Mikoto stirred, slowly raising his head to look blearily, questioningly at Totsuka. 

"Sorry, King. I didn’t mean to wake you," Totsuka murmured apologetically, leaning down to kiss Mikoto gently on the lips.

Mikoto hummed in response, bumping his head against Totsuka’s forehead, then nuzzling against his cheek, always, always more affectionate right after waking up. 

Totsuka smiled, scooting over to the edge of the bed before patting the space beside him. “Come sleep with me!” 

Mikoto didn’t need telling twice, and he climbed up onto the bed beside Totsuka. It took a bit of shifting and adjusting for both of them to get settled on the narrow hospital bed, both of them being mindful of Totsuka’s injuries, but finally, they were both comfy, Totsuka settled happily against Mikoto’s chest. 

They spent a little while snuggling, Mikoto gently running his fingers through Totsuka’s hair, kissing him lethargically on the forehead or the eyelid until he finally dozed off once again. 

Totsuka, not quite tired yet, sighed contentedly, completely satisfied with Mikoto’s arms wrapped around him. He didn’t care where he was or what kind of situation he was in. If Mikoto was with him, if he could hear him breathing, feel his heartbeat, then it didn’t matter. In Mikoto’s arms, he was home, and that’s all he ever needed.


End file.
